percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Twenty-One of Doom
The one hundred twenty-first chapter of Eternal Destiny A Fatal Conversation: Part Three "Here," Iris said to Zeus. "Allow me to show you the conversation in question." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-ONE OF DOOM "So, wait, you've never been able to do that before?" Dana asked. "Just punch the guy?" "We've never had a way around Q until you showed up," Monica pointed out. "You've got to admit, Tsépi̱ go̱nía does make for a pretty strong defense." It had been a few minutes since the fight ended and the eleven of them were calmly discussing it not far from the collapsed wall. "So, how exactly did you realize the hippocampi's identities?" Yliaster asked Rune. Rune shrugged. "Dunno. The two that I nicknamed, Shadowfax and Spirit, just stood out to me after we'd talked to Gabilan. Plus, the look in Bess's eyes when she saved us from a demolished wall, it reminded me of Gabilan's story." "Hererererere," Spirit said in a profound voice. "Translation," Sasha said as she swam over to the group. "The three of them have a spiritual connection. Rune, are you a Hades kid? Or Melinoe, maybe?" "Melinoe. Why?" "Goddess of ghosts," Sasha said. "You have a connection with this kind of thing. So if there's a single spirit that binds these three together..." "Herere," Bess and Spirit said at the same time that Gabilan said "Ricardo." "Even postmortem, he's a part of all three of you," Monica summarized. "So, that just leaves one thing. Team Triangle, where are you going now?" To Erusa, Yliaster thought. If memory served, he only had seven days left to get there. "Well, we're going to go to Erusa," Rune said. "But first, Gabilan mentioned something about a cursed island in this river..." Well, it is less than ten miles away, and I still have seven days, Yliaster thought. He'd be pushing things, but he could still make it on time even with a brief delay on the cursed island. "It's not too far from here," Gabilan said. "It is just in that direction. A harsh environment that can change at a second's notice, with only two humans ever to survive there." "What?" Monica said. "I was told no humans ever survived there." Gabilan paled upon realizing what he'd said. "Well, would you look at the time..." "I'm serious," Monica said with a glare. Gabilan sighed. "Yes, there are two humans there. Two of the deadliest individuals in the world. Team Triangle, if you are set on going to the cursed island... Monica, you may want to go with them." "Hererere!" Spirit added. "I'm going too," Sasha translated. "Okay," Monica said suspiciously. "Team Triangle, I'll get you guys to your ship. What's it called?" "The S. S. Noatak," Caitlyn replied. "Great. All of you, grab on." Monica picked up Apollo's arrow, and six hands gripped it tightly. "The S. S. Noatak." With a single push, the arrow left Monica's hand, heading straight for the deck of the boat with Team Triangle in tow. "This thing, seriously useful," Caitlyn said. "Heck yeah it is," Rune agreed. "Now, let's go... to the cursed island!" Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Two of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 23 March 2014. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page